Wet-Dry World
Wet-Dry World is the fourteenth level in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS. Overview The level is divided into two sections; the bit where the player enters the level, and the underwater component of it. The line for this is determined by the height at which the player jumps into the level; the higher the height at which the player enters, the higher the water level (A Toad hints this). It's also editable by several objects scattered around the level. The level also has an underground part. Stars Star 1: Shocking Arrow Lifts The player must find the switches to raise the water level. Then the player should go to a platform near some samll platforms with arrows. Step on the small platforms carefully, as they move. Get the star. If the water is at the lowest point possible, go near the L-shaped pillar with one of the lowest switches, then go to the outer center of the L to teleport to the area near the cannon, then simply drop down to the block with the star. Star 2: Top O' The Town The player must use Heave-Hos on the platforms to reach the top. Then, they must climb to a board that is over to the left, and climb across and reach the star. Star 3: Secrets In The Shallows & Sky (N64)/5 Secrets In The Shallows & Sky (DS) The player must push four crates, and break one of the surprise boxes in order to win. Star 4: Express Elevator--Hurry Up! In this mission, Mario must jump on an elevator that goes down then enter the cage on the other side and get on the elevator on the other side of the cage as it is about to elevate to get the Star. In the DS version, this can all be skipped if you use Luigi's Power Flower ability to become invisible and just hop in the cage to get the Star. Star 5: Go To Town For Red Coins Star 6: Quick Race Through Town! Star 7: Soaked Silver Stars (Super Mario 64 DS) 100 Coins Like in the other stages, getting 100 coins makes a star appear. Trivia *The objects used to change the water level have a similar color scheme to the N64 logo *All the stars require a certain water level to complete, most require many different levels *Here are the secret locations: **On the first stone platform from the bottom there is a pushable box, push it in **There is a yellow ! block just below and to the left of the cannon, break it **There is an octagonal pillar near the top above it is a yellow ! block, break it **On top of the mesh cage (the one with the elevator) there is a yellow ! block, break it **The pushable box near #2, push it into place *The water skimmers from this course look similar to the spiders from Big Boo's Haunt and Hazy Maze Cave except the skimmers are teal and have more elongated legs *The Nintendo DS Pocket Prima Guide incorrectly refers to Wet-Dry World as Wet Dry Land. *Wet-Dry World is the second opposite themed level in Mario history because it can either be (as its name implies) wet or dry. The first opposite level ever is Tiny-Huge Island. de:Atlantis Aquaria es:Ciudad esponja it:Bagna Asciuga Category:Locations in Super Mario 64 Category:Locations Category:Levels Category:Underwater-themed